


Dark Chocolate & Cherries

by Pray



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs DLC, Masturbation, tfw when you gotta write your own damn smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pray/pseuds/Pray
Summary: Self-indulgent Inigo and F!Robin "Smut & Fluff" collection.





	1. Hot Springs

Inigo combed through his hair with his fingers. Anna had been kind enough (with fees) to lend him the same yukata he wore earlier. Like a fool, he insisted on dressing himself with only written instructions to aid him. Predictably, it'd taken him far too long to dress himself, and he wasn't even sure if he'd done so correctly.

Still, it looked... right. At least, he couldn't tell anything was off in his reflection. The belt was tight like he remembered it. Would Robin like it, he wondered. They rarely saw each other in other wear. It'd be pleasant for both of them, he hoped.

Inigo started at the shaking of the door. He hastily pulled the flaps of his yukata together, hoping he'd resemble even the hint of cool he imagined. When she entered, he stood with his side facing her.

"Inigo?" Her hair, silken and still damp, was undone and furled across her shoulders. Dressed in a simpler cotton yukata, she shuffled in and slid the door shut behind her. "What are you doing?"

"W–what do you think, love? I wore this for you." He abashedly turned, arms still crossed and eyes still closed. He peeked one eye open to gauge her reaction.

Robin giggled, setting aside her towel. A sweet smile adorned her expression... accompanied by devilish eyes. Inigo laughed nervously, as she approached.

"For me, you say? I can't even see with you covering yourself like that." He sputtered excuses, as she pulled his arms away. "Oh, did you put this on yourself?"

"W–well, I figured it'd be easy enough. Miss Anna had been nice enough to give me the instructions after all," he said. Robin hummed, tracing one of the flower designs on his robe.

"Then it wouldn't come undone if I just lightly tugged it, would it?" 

"N–no, please don't! What are you doing, Robin, Ro–" He fell back onto their coupled futons. With a huff, Robin straddled his waist.

With a wicked grin, she asked, "Shall we make this our honeymoon night?"

Weak-kneed and flushed, Inigo whimpered, "Please be gentle, love."

Robin chortled, wiping away a tear. "You're so high-strung, dear. I was teasing." Inigo pouted. To be fair, he already knew she was, but still!

"That was mean of you, dear..." Here he was, lying defenseless before his lioness wife. Robin? What robin? There was no sweet little bird before him, but a hungry predator!

"I couldn't help it, you looked so startled when I came in... it was cute. Besides..."

"W–what are you doing?" She slipped a hand beneath his robe, ghosting his stomach with the pads of her fingers.

"... I wasn't joking." She nudged his robe open, revealing more and more skin.

"You're teasing again, Robin. R–Robin?"

"Beg all you like, dear, I'm serious. Unless, you don't want to?" She poised to move. She was teasing again, he knew, yet he grabbed her wrist. 

He mumbled, "I do." She smiled again, leaning down so their lips were mere inches apart. Inigo dully noted the lurking ferocity behind her eyes. A ferocity that promised he'd be torn to pleasure.

"You'll have to say it a bit louder."

As he acted to do her bidding, she caught his parted lips with her own. She nibbled his lower lip, before slipping her tongue past his teeth. Inigo gasped when they parted. A line of saliva dribbled between them.

Sitting up, Robin tossed her hair back. Inigo watched in dazed amazement. She slowly, achingly, parted her own robe. She shimmied it off in a teasing manner, her breasts following every slight movement. 

"Oh," Inigo breathed. Robin peeked at him coyly. 

"Don't look so shell-shocked, love. It was bound to happen." She playfully flicked his nose. 

"R–right, but this soon, I mean–"

"No more excuses. Just enjoy the moment, Inigo." She guided his hand to rest on her breast. "We'll take it slow." She kissed the tips of his fingers.

Inigo shakily brushed his thumb across her nipple. When she hummed in response, he squeezed more firmly. 

Robin murmured, "Yes, just like that." Her cheeks were tinted red, he noticed. "But let's focus on you."

She wiggled back until she straddled his hip. For playful measure, she rolled her hip sharply. A guttural moan escaped his throat. She laughed, enjoying his reaction.

"You shouldn't tease me like that," he whined, as she began to trace his neck. 

"No promises." She pecked the side of his cheek. Cupping his jaw, her kisses trailed down the side of his throat–each kiss lingering longer than the last. She nipped at his shoulder, then his collarbone when she reached it. "There." She sat up, shoulders back, satisfied with her work. He quivered beneath her–that familiar, devilish look returning to her eye.

She scooted back even further. With a chiming laugh, she tugged at his belt. In a single motion, it loosened in her hand. Inigo flushed as she pushed it away. Before her, he was completely vulnerable and nude. The thought sent an excitable tremor through him. His cock twitched.

Robin grasped his erection, languidly running her hand up and down its side. Over and over. Inigo squirmed, nearly bucking his hip into her hand. He hid his face and bit his thumb, as she bent forward to hover over the head of his erection.

She lapped at the bead of pre-cum that formed, before taking in his length with her mouth. Inigo curled his fist over his mouth, hoping to muffle his moans. Yet short, choppy breathes continued to escape him as his chest heaved. He desperately clutched at the blanket beneath him, gripping the fabric tightly. 

The wetness of her tongue, the sight of her bobbing head, and the noise of it all! Gods, he was going to--

"Inigo! Don't lose yourself yet!" Robin sat up on her knees. She deftly loosened her own belt, letting her yukata pool at her knees. With a finger, she pulled aside the slit of her small clothes. 

She lowered herself, and rocked herself against him. His cock slipped in between the lips of her entrance, teasing both him and her.

"Beg for me, Inigo." Her hand traveled down, playing with her own clit before him. Her fingers plunge into her own opening, rhythmically pumping as she continued her play. He swallowed thickly, as she lifted her hand to reveal the shining liquid that drenched her fingers.

"R–Robin, please..."

"Please... what?" She brought her fingers to his lips. He complied, suckling the juices off. 

"Please, fuck me!"

She quivered, before lining his cock against her entrance. In a single show, she sheathed his length, inhaling as he penetrated her. Inigo moaned as her walls tightened and smothered his length. He bucked his hip almost immediately, causing her to gasp.

"Inigo, _Inigo_!" Her fingers were back at her clit, teasing her as they settled into a rhythmic fucking. He supported her by holding onto her ass, squeezing in between fucks. " _Kiss_ _me_ , _Inigo_!"

They clung to each other. Inigo fingers entangled her hair, still damp, forcefully bringing their lips together. Their pants mingle in the air between them as they meet and part over and over. He cried out her name, knowing he was close. Subconsciously, he thrusted into her harder.

"I'm–I'm going to come," he gasped in between breathes, warning her. "I should–"

"Stay," she panted. She pinned his hands above him, still riding him out. 

" _Robin_!" He came undone, losing himself. His thrusts were uneven, harsher, desperate. Shattered sighs continued to escape her throat, as he embeds himself deeper into her. Until finally, with a shudder, he spilled his seed into her. 

She cried his name as she peaked and rode her own climax. She whimpered after her release, rocking slowly to a halt. She panted as she raised her hip, his cock slipping out, the viscous fluids of their lovemaking dripping down.

Broken sighs fill the room. Robin dropped down beside him, resting on his shoulder. Another content hum leaves her, as she snuggled into his side. 

"This... we need to wash up, don't we?" 

"Mm, enjoy the moment, Inigo," she chirped. "The mixed baths can wait. Unless, you're eager for another round so soon."

Inigo rolled over, pinning her beneath him. "Is that an offer?" The old-school charm slipping back into his voice. 

She blinked, undeterred, snaking her arms around his neck. "Yes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've run out of content for these two, so now I gotta write my own. Smh. 
> 
> This is my first time posting to AO3 so hopefully I get the formatting right.


	2. Mirror

He gave in to temptation. Temptation being the reason why he lied face down in his sheets, grunting and groaning. He gasped as he came into his hand, the cum dribbling onto the coat he'd stolen—Robin's coat.

_Fuck._

He balanced himself on his knees, holding his hand away, careful not to stain it any further. The stain was the size of a walnut, definitely large enough to be noticeable. Panicked, he grabbed clumps of tissue, trying to dab away at the stain. It was too dark to tell whether he made any difference; the moonlight was too dim.

He flopped back onto his bed, tossing the crumpled tissues onto his floor. He groaned, wondering what exactly possessed him to _masturbate_ onto her clothes. He rolled over, burying his nose into her coat, breathing in deeply.

Ah, right, that's why.

Shit, he'll need to find a way to return it.

* * *

Or not.

When morning broke, Robin wore some sort of fancy cloak with the Ylissean symbol blazoned onto it. His father, Chrom, merely laughed and said it suited her better than that" raggedy old thing." She nearly smacked him for that remark.

Still, Inigo reflected, she didn't seem too upset at losing her old coat. Annoyed, maybe, but not so much that she'd actively search for it. He worried his lower lip as he clutched her coat in hand.

Perhaps he could keep it a bit longer...? It'd give him enough time to wash the stains out of it, he reasoned. Just enough time...

He dropped his belt first, letting his pants follow. He fell back onto his bed, holding the coat tight. He wound himself in it, wrapped it in between his thighs. He bucked into it, his length hardening already.

"Robin," he murmured, as his hand snaked beneath the band of his small clothes. He squirmed and wriggled, the coat rubbing against his erection, as he jerked himself a few short times.

 _"Robin,"_ he repeated, voice muffled as he smothered his face into _her_ scent.

Staggered gasps and broken moans escaped him. He was close—no, not yet.

He rolled onto his back. Sitting up, he shrugged into her coat. It was a bit snug around the arms, surprisingly. Considering how it hung off Robin's frame, he figured it'd be a tad large for him too. He let it slide off his shoulders, only wearing the sleeves. Much better for what he had in mind.

Then he slipped off his small clothes, tossing them aside. His cock curved in a slight arc, cum already dripping from it. He crawled to the other side of his bed, to face the long stand mirror against the wall. From it, he could see the entirety of his body and part of his surroundings.

He shuddered as he viewed himself: her coat lazily pooled around him; his aching cock that twitched in his reflection; and his flushed face at knowing what he's about to do. He spread his knees for a clearer view of his erection.

He breathed in, closing his eyes. With two fingers, he sucked on them, drenching them in his saliva. They were her fingers, he thought, and he was sucking on them.

That hand—hers not his—trailed down his chest, dribbling saliva all the way, until it teased and grasped his cock. His chests heaved as he shuddered.

Her hand stroked his cock in a languid fashion. She whispered, " _Are you enjoying this_?"

He peeked his eyes open, staring into the mirror. She, Robin, was there behind him. One arm wrapped around his neck, the other stroking his erection. She was nude, all except for the coat that she wore. Her breasts pushed against his back as she continued to tease him.

He dared not look back, lest the illusion be shattered.

 _"Robin."_ He stuttered her name, as she pushed his thighs apart even further.

" _Look at him_ ," she hissed, " _the little prince acting like a whore_."

There was sadistic cruelty etched into her features. Inigo panted, having no remarks to say. He rolled his hip, as her hand hastened.

" _How pathetic_."

The knot in his stomach unfurled. He bucked his hip again and again, thrusting into her hand. He moaned in broken gasp when he came, back arched, as his seed spewed forth and stained the floor. He panted, dropping his length, allowing it lay limp. Peeking into the mirror, Robin disappeared from his reflection and he was alone once more.

He fell onto his back, covering his face with his forearms. His fingers were still sticky with his cum, so he sucked on them, imagining it were Robin's instead. Nothing, the magic was gone. He dropped his hand.

He rolled onto his side, still enveloped in her coat— _her scent_. "I love you."

"... _And I to you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BYe.
> 
> Oh forgot to mention, I'm going to try to stick to Inigo's POV for most situations.


End file.
